Bison IFV
Development The Bison was a request sent to the Kahada Motors early on during the period of 80AF due to various other projects such as the Goliath Main Battle Tank, the MG-88, Titan retrofitting, A-18 Stormbreaker, Spire-class Cruisers just to name a few. These projects, though aided by the Empire, were forcing Karsian designers to delay other projects due to military's demand. This resulted in what would become the Bison IFV becoming one of the few projects to be built by a foriegn company to ensure the deadline was met. Kahada Motors would accept the request with a single Karsian designer being sent to oversee the project and advise the company who were known for starships. The project, however, had a lack of funding resulting in older technology being used rather than the latest to meet the completion date. The end result would end up being the Bison that was partially based on the Karsian's idea of specialization and the Kahada Union's rapid-strike force. It was primarily armed to deal with infantry while being able to advance quickly with bodies of water posing little resistance. While not the most ideal given the Bison ended up being less-armoured than expected and underarmed against other vehicles, the design was reluctantly accepted due to nothing better and the current projects at hand led to the Bison being the main Karsian IFV from 83AF onwards. It grew on commanders, however, due to its light-weight allowing it to be quickly deployed where it was required and even dropped onto the battlefield from transport craft that would normally be able to only carry light vehicles. The Reclaimation War saw the Bison being refitted with slightly thicker armour and replacing the standard 12.7mm machine gun for mounts capable of holding the HMG MG-88 Lugger. The Model B2 as it was classified has since gained a reputation as a deady anti-infantry fire-base which few can approach while still maintaining the attributes of its predecessor. Role The Bison is a quick, light-weight IFV meant to quickly deliver soldiers of and supporting them against other infantry threats as well as light fortifications with its mortar launchers. It can traverse most terrain quickly and move through water while being light enough to quickly be airlifted to where it is needed. Weaponry Originally the Bison was armed with 12.7mm machine guns for the Model A variant, but has since been replaced by MG-88 Luggers which it carries four of. The rounds have slightly less power than the 12.7mm, but are also capable of being fired much more quickly allowing the Bison to scythe through any infantryman within moments. These are either automated or controlled by passengers within. The vehicle also carries a triple-tubed 75mm mortar launcher for either clearing light fortifications/emplacements with HE or plasma incendiary. Rounds such as smoke can be loaded to support advances or retreats. This system is controlled solely by the dedicated gunner onboard the vehicle. Speed and Defense The Bison in the Model B2 variant has saw rearmouring with light-weight, but effective plates allowing it to keep its current attributes with better protection. While still relatively light and under-armoured compared to other vehicles of its class, it can survive light cannon fire so as long as it keeps its front facing the enemy. The vehicle itself is capable of a remarkable 125km/h with a speed of 85km/h while traversing through deep water. It fares quite well on most terrain allowing it to maintain its role as a mobile IFV, delivering troops where they're needed and providing some direct support on most battlefields. The vehicle also carries smoke launchers for defense.